Shinx
Our 2016 Christmas Contests have begun! Check the Bulbagarden Forums to find out how you could win amazing prizes! Please remember to follow the manual of style and code of conduct at all times. Check BNN and Bulbanews for up-to-date Pokémon news and discuss it on the forums or in the Bulbagarden Discord server. View source for Shinx (Pokémon) From Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia. ← Shinx (Pokémon) You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reasons: The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups: Users, Bots, Administrators, Bureaucrats, Junior Administrators, Senior Administrators, Editorial Board, Technical staff. You must confirm your email address before editing pages. Please set and validate your email address through your user preferences. You can view and copy the source of this page. |} Shinx (Japanese: コリンク Kolink) is an Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 15, which evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Shinx is a quadruped, feline Pokémon resembling a lion cub or lynx kitten. Its front half is light blue, while the rear is black. There is a short tuft of fur on its head and smaller tufts on each cheek. The top tuft is smaller on the female Shinx. It has large, oval ears with yellow, star-shaped markings on the insides, yellow eyes, and a tiny, red nose. Whenever its mouth is open, small fangs can be seen in its upper jaw. A black marking encircles its neck like a collar and there are yellow bands above its forepaws. The hind paws are black on the male Shinx and blue on the female. Spiked fur surrounds the base of its long tail, which is tipped with a yellow star shape. If it senses danger, its fur can gleam brightly to blind predators so it can flee. Electricity is produced by the extension and contraction of muscles in this Pokémon’s forelegs. In the anime Major appearances Clemont's Luxray In A Campus Reunion!, it was revealed that had befriended a Shinx in his youth. He evolved into a sometime after he lost contact with him and captured him when he met up with him again. Other Shinx first appeared in Not on My Watch Ya Don't!, as Landis's Pokémon. Shinx also appeared in the movie The Rise of Darkrai. In the garden, Dawn's Piplup got into a fight with it over a Pecha Berry. They eventually began a fight among all the Pokémon. Not too long after, they were calmed down when Alice started playing Oración. Shinx decided to split the fruit in half and share the other with Piplup. A Shinx appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness asking Team Poképals to retrieve a scale to help his sick sister. His sister also makes an appearance at the end of the episode. Angie owns a Shinx which appeared along with her in Camping It Up!. It also appeared in Up Close and Personable!, Ghoul Daze!, One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! and If the Scarf Fits, Wear It!. Two Shinx appeared in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!. Minor appearances Two Shinx were also seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. A Shinx also appeared in a flashback in Aiding the Enemy. A Shinx also appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Shinx also made a cameo in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! A Shinx made a brief cameo in SS024, outside Professor Rowan's lab. A photograph of a Shinx appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Multiple Shinx appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. A Shinx appaered as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A Shinx appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Shinx appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga was attacked by a pack of Shinx and . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Shinx was the first Pokémon Hareta caught with a Poké Ball. Hareta caught it with the intention of challenging to a , but the expected battle was sidetracked by Team Galactic's attack on the Valley Windworks. It evolved after defeating B-2 on Iron Island. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Fuego Ironworks}} , , and , Valley Windworks}} Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , National Park |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} or }} or }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Wireless Tower, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Violight}} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 243}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fix-Up Factory (All Areas), Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (All Areas)}} |} |} GTS events |Keiichi Shinx|Japanese|GTS|6|March 28 to April 3, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Keiichi}} |Maatan Shinx|Japanese|GTS|8|March 28 to April 3, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Maatan}} |Ruirui Shinx|Japanese|GTS|7|March 28 to April 3, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Ori}} |Shin Shinx|Japanese|GTS|5|March 28 to April 3, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Shin}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- s electricity from all over its body to attack. }} |- |- |- . }} |- when its Attack is 35 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=404 |name2=Luxio |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=405 |name3=Luxray |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Shinx bears a resemblance to a hoax Pokémon that was created on April Fool's Day 2005. * Shinx's English name was originally thought to be "Spinx" because of a low quality photo with its name on it. * Shinx is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 263. * Shinx and its evolution Luxio evolve at the same levels as Mareep and Flaaffy. Origin Shinx is based on a or . Name origin Shinx may be any combination of '' , shine, or shining and lynx or . Kolink may be a combination of 子''ko'' (child) and blink or リンクス lynx. In other languages and |fr=Lixy|frmeaning=A corruption of lynx |es=Shinx|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Shinx|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬링크 Koringku|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name; from and blink or lynx |zh_cmn=小貓怪 / 小猫怪 Xiǎomāoguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Small cat freak" |zh_yue=小貓怪 Síumāaugwaai|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name }} Related articles * Clemont's Luxio External links |} 403 de:Sheinux fr:Lixy it:Shinx ja:コリンク pl:Shinx zh:小猫怪 Templates used on this page: Template:- (view source) (protected) Template:Adv (view source) (protected) Template:Alola color light (view source) (protected) Template:Alpha Sapphire color (view source) (protected) Template:An (view source) (protected) Template:Animedexbody (view source) (protected) Template:Animedexfooter/Pokémon (view source) (protected) Template:Animedexheader (view source) (protected) Template:Attack color (view source) (protected) Template:Attack color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Attack color light (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Entry1 (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Entry1/None (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Entry2 (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Entry2/None (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Footer (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Gen (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Header (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/NA (view source) (protected) Template:Bag (view source) (protected) Template:BaseStats (view source) (protected) Template:Beauty color (view source) (protected) Template:Black 2 color (view source) (protected) Template:Black 2 color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Black color (view source) (protected) Template:Black color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Bp (view source) (protected) Template:Bug color (view source) (protected) Template:Bug color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Color (view source) (protected) Template:Color2 (view source) (protected) Template:Colorschemedark (view source) (protected) Template:Colorschemelight (view source) (protected) Template:DL (view source) (protected) Template:Dark color (view source) (protected) Template:Dark color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Defense color (view source) (protected) Template:Defense color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Defense color light (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Entry1 (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Entry2 (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Footer (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Gen (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Header (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/NA (view source) (protected) Template:Diamond color (view source) (protected) Template:Dotw (view source) (protected) Template:Dragon color (view source) (protected) Template:Dragon color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Dream color (view source) Template:Dwa (view source) (protected) Template:Electric color (view source) (protected) Template:Electric color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Electric color light (view source) (protected) Template:EventAvail (view source) (protected) Template:EventAvail/h (view source) (protected) Template:Evobox-3 (view source) (protected) Template:Fairy color (view source) (protected) Template:Fairy color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Fighting color (view source) (protected) Template:Fighting color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Fire color (view source) (protected) Template:Fire color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Flag (view source) (protected) Template:Flying color (view source) (protected) Template:Flying color dark (view source) (protected) Template:GS color (view source) (protected) Template:Gameabbrev4 (view source) (protected) Template:Gen IV color light (view source) (protected) Template:Gen V color light (view source) (protected) Template:Gen VI color light (view source) (protected) Template:Gen VII color light (view source) (protected) Template:Ghost color (view source) (protected) Template:Ghost color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Gold color (view source) (protected) Template:Grass color (view source) (protected) Template:Grass color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Ground color (view source) (protected) Template:Ground color dark (view source) (protected) Template:HP color (view source) (protected) Template:HP color dark (view source) (protected) Template:HP color light (view source) (protected) Template:HeartGold color (view source) (protected) Template:HeldItems (view source) (protected) Template:Ice color (view source) (protected) Template:Ice color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Jump color (view source) (protected) Template:Jump color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Jump color light (view source) (protected) Template:Kalos color light (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/breed7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/breedf/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/breedh/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/level7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/levelf/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/levelh/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tm7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tmf/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tmh/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tutor7null (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tutorf/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tutorh/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Links/4 (view source) (protected) Template:M (view source) (protected) Template:MD Darkness color (view source) (protected) Template:MD Sky color (view source) (protected) Template:MD Time color (view source) (protected) Template:MSP (view source) (protected) Template:Main (view source) (protected) Template:Moon color (view source) (protected) Template:Normal color (view source) (protected) Template:Normal color dark (view source) (protected) Template:OBP (view source) (protected) Template:Omega Ruby color (view source) (protected) Template:Other languages (view source) (protected) Template:P (view source) (protected) Template:Pearl color (view source) (protected) Template:Performance (view source) (protected) Template:Physical color (view source) (protected) Template:Physical color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Physical textcolor (view source) (protected) Template:Pkmn (view source) (protected) Template:Platinum color (view source) (protected) Template:Pmin (view source) (protected) Template:Poison color (view source) (protected) Template:Poison color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Pokémon Infobox (view source) (protected) Template:PokémonPrevNext/Disambig (view source) (protected) Template:PokémonPrevNext/Head (view source) (protected) Template:PokémonPrevNext/Pokémon (view source) (protected) Template:Pokéthlon (view source) (protected) Template:Power color (view source) (protected) Template:Power color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Power color light (view source) (protected) Template:Project Pokédex notice (view source) (protected) Template:Psychic color (view source) (protected) Template:Psychic color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Pw (view source) (protected) Template:Rock color (view source) (protected) Template:Rock color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Roundy (view source) (protected) Template:Roundybl (view source) (protected) Template:Roundybottom (view source) (protected) Template:Roundybr (view source) (protected) Template:Roundyleft (view source) (protected) Template:Roundyright (view source) (protected) Template:Roundytl (view source) (protected) Template:Roundytop (view source) (protected) Template:Roundytr (view source) (protected) Template:Rtn (view source) (protected) Template:Safari (view source) (protected) Template:Silver color (view source) (protected) Template:Sinnoh color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Sinnoh color light (view source) (protected) Template:Skill color (view source) (protected) Template:Skill color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Skill color light (view source) (protected) Template:SoA color (view source) (protected) Template:SoulSilver color (view source) (protected) Template:Special Attack color (view source) (protected) Template:Special Attack color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Special Attack color light (view source) (protected) Template:Special Defense color (view source) (protected) Template:Special Defense color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Special Defense color light (view source) (protected) Template:Special color (view source) (protected) Template:Special color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Special textcolor (view source) (protected) Template:Speed color (view source) (protected) Template:Speed color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Speed color light (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Battle Trozei (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Conquest (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Head (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/MDTDS (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/PokéPark (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Ranger GS (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Ranger SoA (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Rumble (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/RumbleBlast (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Shuffle (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/4/Gender (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/5/Gender (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/6/Gender (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/Footer (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/Header (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/NA (view source) (protected) Template:Stamina color (view source) (protected) Template:Stamina color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Stamina color light (view source) (protected) Template:Stars (view source) (protected) Template:Stats (view source) (protected) Template:Status color (view source) (protected) Template:Status color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Status textcolor (view source) (protected) Template:Steel color (view source) (protected) Template:Steel color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Sun color (view source) (protected) Template:Tcg lightning color (view source) (protected) Template:Tcg lightning color light (view source) (protected) Template:Technique color (view source) (protected) Template:Technique color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Technique color light (view source) (protected) Template:Trading Card Game (view source) (protected) Template:Tt (view source) (protected) Template:Type (view source) (protected) Template:Type effectiveness entry (view source) (protected) Template:TypeEffectiveness (view source) (protected) Template:Typecolor (view source) (protected) Template:Unknown color (view source) (protected) Template:Unknown color light (view source) (protected) Template:Unova color light (view source) (protected) Template:Water color (view source) (protected) Template:Water color dark (view source) (protected) Template:White 2 color (view source) (protected) Template:White 2 color dark (view source) (protected) Template:White color (view source) (protected) Template:Wp (view source) (protected) Template:X color (view source) (protected) Template:Y color (view source) (protected) Return to Shinx (Pokémon). Navigation menu article discussion view source history 15:23:35 (UTC) create account log in navigation Main Page Editor's Hub Help Frequently asked questions Bulbawiki forum Recent changes Random page search Search Go Search bulbagarden Bulbagarden home page Bulbanews Bulbagarden Archives Bulbagarden Handbooks Bulbagarden forums Bulbapedia IRC channel Bulbagarden Discord server Facebook Twitter Tumblr tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Page information Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.5 Powered by MediaWiki Privacy policy About Bulbapedia Disclaimers Mobile view